Forget You
by LyssaLa
Summary: Sokka tries to help Aang work through his anger at Zuko and Katara being together in the gardens of the Fire Nation palace where they are staying. It doesn't go as Sokka plans it would. Rated T for language. One Shot!


**Hey guys! I was taking a small interlude from my other story to bring you this one shot! :D I got this idea Christmas Morning and I just wanted to write it out. I'm not sure if everyone is in character but that's okay. I think it's funny. I don't know how many of you will consider I got the idea listening to the song formerly known as "Forget You" by Cee lo Green (Yes, I was listening to it on Christmas). There will be language but no more than is allowed in a PG-13 movie (You can drop the f-bomb twice in a non sexual way in a PG-13 movie). This is Zutara with one sided Kataang. And some mentioned Sukka. I'm funny when I don't mean to be. So I'm not sure how well I got the humor across. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did there would be more than 3 seasons!**

Aang was minding his own business, meditating in one of the gardens when he heard giggling. Normally, giggling would not be enough to breaking him out of concentration but this certain giggling made his eyes open in shock. He turned around to fast he almost fell over. There in a nearby garden, stood a lovely brunette maiden. She was dressed in the thin silks of the Fire Nation. The outfit was revealing on her mocha skin due to the heat that accompanied the land. Aang's eyes widened at the sight. His heart began to race, pounding in his chest. The young boy took a step to go over to the girl. She was leaning up against a pavilion wall, hey blue eyes with full of humor and a smile was plastered on her face. Aang could not imagine a more beautiful girl. He smiled widely and started to walk over. Another voice stopped him dead in his tracks. This time it was the voice of a very familiar man. The man had abandoned his royal attire for some slacks and an open robe. His hair was still done up in a traditional warrior's knot. Aang ducked up into a tree so he would not be seen. He didn't want to spy. He just wanted to wait until the Fire Lord had gone away so he could talk to the water bender in peace. The Fire Lord seemed oblivious to the girl's presence though he seemed to be looking for someone. She on the other hand had clasped her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her giggling. When the Fire Lord turned his head the opposite way, the girl ran and leaped onto him. She had hoped to catch him off guard but a master firebender is not caught off guard so easily. He had his arms waiting for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her head nuzzled into him in greeting. The Fire Lord laughed and spoke to her in hushed tones. Aang's stomach clenched as he watched. The girl reached up for the Fire Lord's hair. Sensing what she was up to, he moved his head quickly. Aang thought he was going to be sick right there in the tree. He had never seen something so nauseating. The girl pouted, and the man said "no" firmly. She looked like she was going to jump down but in a swift action she grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. The Fire Lord did not resist. He melted into her. Her hands snaked up into his hair. He still never broke his contact with her. With a swift movement she pulled the tie that held his hair up, causing his black locks to fall in his face. He broke away from her as she gave him an innocent look. He growled playfully at her. She jumped down and blew a kiss at him before running away. The fire Lord grinned before taking off after her.

Aang watched them leave before jumping down from the tree. Now he would never get to talk to her alone. She was with _him. _Anger filled his small frame, bubbling over into every vein. He yelled in frustration, stomping his feet which accidentally led to the earth breaking underneath him and causing a rift in the garden.

"Hey, Aang?" a male voice called from the other side of the newly formed crack. "I don't really think the gardeners appreciated that."

Aang was still fuming but he looked over at a gardener trimming a tree. He was glaring daggers at the Avatar.

"I don't care, Sokka!" the young airbender snapped. "This is all because of your sister and the stupid Fire Lord!"

"I thought you said you were okay with it?" Sokka questioned, slowly walking over to his fuming friend.

"Well I lied! What since I'm the Avatar I can't lie!" He threw his hands up in a maniacal way.

"Calm down, buddy," Sokka did not want to end up in a crater like he almost just had. He had only come over to ask Aang is he had seen Suki. Something told him now was not the time to mention his girlfriend. "Why don't you fix the whole in the ground and we can talk."

Aang sighed angerly but with a few movements the garden was back to normal. Aang plopped down on the ground in defeat. "It's not fair. I chose her first."

Sokka sat down near Aang. He wasn't so great at this kind of stuff, but something told him he needed to try. "She has to choose you too, Aang."

"She did!" he snapped, getting red in the face again.

"Okay okay, that was the wrong thing to say," Sokka backtracked quickly. "What I meant was, Katara is going to do what she wants to do and who she wants to do."

Aang's eyes got wide at Sokka's choice of words.

"That is not what I meant!" he assured Aang, a little hysterically. "Trust me on that one."

Aang looked at the ground. "I don't understand. What is so wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Aang," Sokka placed a hand on Aang's small shoulder. "You can't choose who you love. It just kind of happens."

"But I love her, this isn't fair to me!" Aang began to feel anger rise again. He slammed a fist down, practically causing a tree to fall over.

Sokka swallowed hard. He was really not doing a good job keep Aang from not destroying the palace they were staying in.

"Zuko was my friend, how could he do this to me," he grumbled.

"He loves her too," Sokka tried to explain. "And she chose to be with him. It was out of your control."

The young Avatar clenched his fist again.

Fearing for another cave in, Sokka quickly jumped in. "You have to stop taking the anger out on yourself. It wasn't your fault. You should take it out on them. I know you would never attack them but maybe if you yell a little bit you might feel better."

Aang looked confused. "If I yell at them?"

Sokka shrugged. "I yell at Katara when I'm mad at her and I always feel better." He contemplated that for a moment. "I get slapped in the face by her most of the time for it. But it makes me feel better. After the stinging goes away."

Aang thought about that for a moment. He was never good at handling his own anger when it rose up at him so maybe Sokka was right.

As if on cue, Katara and Zuko strolled back into the garden. Katara was waving Zuko's golden hairpiece between her fingers. Zuko was following her, contemplating the right moment to strike.

Their playful flirting began to burn in Aang. He felt anger and jealousy rise up into his throat. "Fuck you, Zuko!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs. "And Fuck you too, Karata!"

The world went silent. Zuko and Katara froze. Zuko with his eyes wide and Katara's jaw was dropped.

Aang on the other hand smiled. "You are right, Sokka. I feel so much better." He walked off in search of someone to play with.

Katara had already begun to glare at Sokka like a disobedient child.

Sokka had his palm to his forehead. Between Katara and Suki, who would find out soon enough, the whole world was going to know that he was the one who told the Avatar to drop the f-bomb on the Fire Lord and his girlfriend.

**Lmao. I though Aang dropping the f-bomb then skipping off was a funny image. Maybe I am just weird. Sorry if that was out of character for him. Young heartache sucks so I figured he would be pretty pissed if Zuko got Katara. He'll get over it ^^ Please review! **

**Ps. If you hate it. Blame my boyfriend. He told me it was okay to post. XD**

**-Lyssa :D**


End file.
